La Boîte
by IdeaLise
Summary: Naruto était souvent traité d'idiot ou d'inconscient. Car quand n'importe qui se retrouvant avec une boîte en carton, où était écrit à ne pas ouvrir , livrée par la poste, aurait décidé de demander de l'aide ou un conseil avisé d'un ami. Ou même mieux l'aurait apporté à son Hokage pour savoir ce que ça faisait-là ! Naruto, non. Ce n'était pas son genre.


Hey, hey !

C'est le os que je rajoute en plus. C'est un SasuNaru. C'est un sujet classique mais toujours efficace (pourquoi changer une équipe qui gagne ?!). Ce os est un PWP, dont les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. C'est aussi le neuvième os de ma série de dix, donc demain, sera mon tout dernier os que je posterai avant un looooong moment.

 _ **Et j'espère Bonne Lecture  
**_

* * *

 ** _Le Piège._**

 **N** aruto était souvent traité d'idiot ou d'inconscient. Et c'était vrai, mais il ne fallait pas mettre les désagréables situations de Naruto sur le compte de sa malchance mais bien sur sa curiosité –bon, peut-être des deux en vérité-. Alors quand n'importe qui se retrouvant avec une boîte en carton, où était écrit « à ne pas ouvrir », de la taille d'une table –pas trop grande la table vous vous en doutez- livrée par la poste, aurait décidé de demander de l'aide ou un conseil avisé d'un ami. Ou même mieux l'aurait apporté à son Hokage pour savoir ce que ça faisait-là ! Naruto, non. Ce n'était pas son genre.

Car bien-sûr, Naruto n'était pas n'importe qui ! Non, lui, il décida de l'ouvrir sans même prendre gare à l'avertissement, que dis-je ! À l'ordre précis et clair écrit dessus en gras ! Ce n'était à n'y rien comprendre cet homme avait-il seulement un peu d'instinct de survie ? On en doutait fort. Peut-être avait-il imaginé à une blagounette venant de ces farceurs d'amis. Mais hélas ce n'était pas le cas, non !

Bon très bien, Naruto commençait tout de même à douter de la manière à suivre attendre de se renseigner ou… Continuer ? Choix peu difficile dans la caboche blonde qui en haussant vaguement les épaules, se contenta de penser que jusque-là et cela malgré sa curiosité, il était toujours en vie c'était qu'il devait y avoir une raison. Donc pourquoi réfléchir au lieu de foncer comme d'habitude ? La main s'avança vers l'emballage, bien décidée à décimer cette couche de carton. S'armant tout de même d'un kunaï, pour faciliter l'ouverture mais également pour se protéger. Car effectivement même s'il faisait semblant de ne pas écouter Sakura pour l'énerver, son oreille non-distraite écoutait tout de même et sa camarade ne loupait jamais une occasion de lui rappeler que la prudence, ce n'était pas si inutile que ça.

Arme serrée dans le poing, il découpa comme il put le scotch –c'est que ça se collait au kunaï ce truc !- et enfin parvint à dégager les quatre morceaux de cartons formant l'ouverture pour découvrir…Une autre boîte mais en verre cette-fois. Fronçant les sourcils, il approcha son visage et ses doigts pour voir de plus près et sentir la matière. C'était bien du verre, plutôt épais et opaque. Le blond ne distinguait rien à l'intérieur, seulement le fond du carton qu'on voyait au travers. Il sortit donc la boîte en verre de sa prison cartonnée et la posa sur le sol, sans remarquer que ses mains avaient fait des empreintes sur les parois. Il grognant de douleur en se rappant le dos de la main droite contre l'un des bords pointus. Pestant contre l'élancement de sa main, il commença à chercher où pouvait bien se trouver l'ouverture. Malheureusement, ni les bords, ni les coins, ni les parois ne contenaient ne serait-ce qu'autre chose que du verre et des traces de doigts sales.

C'était incompréhensible. Pourquoi lui envoyer une boite vide qui ne s'ouvrait pas ? L'Uzumaki finissait vraiment par penser que ce n'était qu'une blague dont il ne comprenait toujours pas l'aboutissement. Lâchant un soupir de dépit en se rendant compte que l'objet –peut-être un meuble ?- ne remplacerait pas l'ennui qui avait pris place à ses côtés tout au long de sa journée de congé. Qu'est-ce que l'inactivité pouvait le rendre fou ! Voyant le bazar dans son salon rempli d'emballage, il décida de descendre ce qui trainait à la poubelle au bas de son immeuble. Les mains remplies, il continua de songer à cette fameuse boîte. Il n'arrivait ni à deviner le pourquoi ni à savoir qui en était l'expéditeur. Il pouffa bêtement en se disant que ça devait être un Dieu quelconque qui le prévenait d'un danger futur avec un signe on ne peut plus flou. Il se rassura avec ce calambour et se conforta dans son idée de jeter la boîte dans la prochaine déchetterie qui passait. Il irait dans une heure après avoir pris le temps de prendre une douche et de trouver de l'argent pour aller manger à Ichiraku.

En remontant les escaliers quatre-à-quatre, il se prit un coin de mur dans le pied, la poignée de la porte ouverte par sa voisine de palier et s'érafla de nouveau le dos de la main droite contre l'embrasure de sa porte d'entrée. Il maudit intérieurement une divinité au pif en marmonnant des grossièretés à gogo. On venait d'échauffer son agacement. Voulant regarder les dégâts, il enleva sa veste et souleva son tee-shirt pour découvrir un léger bleu -picotant tout de même- puis regarda son orteil légèrement gonflé et rouge. Il bougonna encore quelques secondes avant de relever la tête et de découvrir la plus surprenante des choses surprenantes.

La boîte s'était ouverte ! Naruto s'approcha lentement, n'en revenant toujours pas. Il inspecta les bords de l'ouverture cherchant à savoir d'où pouvait venir le mécanisme et pourquoi s'était-il enclenché. Il ne comprit pas comment la face supérieure s'était ouverte toute seule. Et agrandissant son étonnement, il remarqua les charnières dorées qui maintenaient la face supérieure au reste. Se sachant ni malvoyant, ni fou, il fut cependant prit d'un doute avait-il bien regardé tout à l'heure ? Il tenta de soulever le couvercle mais malgré la pression qu'il exerçait, l'objet restait obstinément fixé au sol. Fronçant les sourcils, dubitatif, il retenta l'expérience. Commençant à s'énerver, il y mit toute sa force défiant des yeux la boîte de ne pas se casser. Pourtant, malgré l'utilisation de son chakra, il ne parvint à rien. Excédé, il shoota dans l'une des faces et grogna de douleur en se tenant le pied. C'était peut-être vulgaire, mais irrité, le blond lâcha un : « Quelle merde ce truc ! ». Il baragouina des menaces, mais même dans sa tête elles ne furent pas crédibles car un coin de son esprit lui rappelait sans cesse que faire des menaces à un objet n'allait pas l'effrayer puisque justement… C'était un objet.

Se massant l'arête du nez dans une vaine tentative de se calmer, il rouvrit les yeux après une longue expiration. Se rapprochant de la boîte de laquelle il s'était éloigné après l'avoir cognée et éreinté, il entreprit d'au moins déplacé ce bloc qui prenait vraiment de la place. Oublieux que l'un des bords du couvercle était comme scotché au sol, il pria de tout son être que l'objet, ne lui apportant que des ennuis, puisse se déplacer. L'espoir fait vivre. Pourtant, il eut raison car la boîte glissa un léger millimètre. Puis il perdit toute énergie en la sentant recommencer à s'immobiliser.

Il poussa un soupir à fendre le cœur, puis jeta un regard fatigué à l'intérieur du coffre pour s'adoucir rapidement. Il y avait une toute petit araignée qui essayait désespérément de remonter la surface plane et glissante. Il eut un tendre sourire. Le blond avait toujours eu un faible pour ces petites créatures dépréciées et pour cause elles lui faisaient penser à lui. Au début tout du moins. Car comme elles, très peu de personnes savaient voir au de-là de leurs pattes velus et de leur gros abdomen. Comme elles, peu de personnes avaient voulu voir par-dessus les apparences et avaient préféré l'éviter.

Préférant ne pas trop songer à la raison de son amour pour l'arachnide qui avait tendance à le rendre mélancolique, il tendit gentiment ses doigts pour aller récupérer l'un des fils qu'elle éprouvait à faire tenir. I commença à songer que c'était tout de même bien étrange qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué avant vu que l'objet était transparent. Et puis surtout, comment était-elle rentrée ?

Au même instant, son cœur rata un battement quand, au lieu de rencontrer la sensation habituelle de colle quand on touche une toile d'araignée, il vit l'araignée lui sauter sur le doigt. Et là encore, au lieu de sentir le léger chatouillement que provoquaient toujours les courses des insectes sur la peau, il se sentit comme tiré par le nombril dans une impression que ce-dernier avait été pris dans un crochet pour être tiré. Une violente crampe d'estomac le prit soudainement lui faisant oublié l'araignée. Il ferma un dixième de seconde les yeux sous le pic de douleur qui le prit le ventre puis il les rouvrit à l'instant même où l'élancement s'acheva. Il respira de nouveau pour se rendre compte qu'il faisait bien sombre d'un coup autour de lui. Papillonnant des yeux pour s'y habituer, il fronça les sourcils en se disant qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir une source de chaleur juste à côté de lui. Et effectivement quand il bougea le genou, une main vint arrêter son mouvement. Il retint un glapissement de terreur.

« - Dobe ? Naruto crut rêver éveillé.

\- … Sas'ke ? Hésita-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? Reprit-il.

\- Comme toi j'imagine, on m'a apporté un grosse boite en verre et en essayant de voir ce qu'elle contenait je me suis retrouvé ici et puis après un moment tu es apparu sur moi. »

C'était vrai que maintenant qu'il y songeait il n'était vraiment pas bien installé. Pour ce qu'il en savait, il avait le bassin collé contre celui de Sasuke qui avait le dos courbé contre l'un des coins du cube et avaient ses jambes qui passaient sous les bras de Naruto pour aller sûrement se poser sur la surface qu'il sentait contre ses fesses. Leurs visages étaient si près que Naruto sentait le souffle du brun sur son oreille car le blond refusait de le regarder dans les yeux et d'imaginer pouvoir détailler le visage du brun de près.

Parce qu'il fallait savoir que les relations entre le brun et le blond n'était pas un beau fixe. Ce n'était pas non plus horrible mais disons qu'évité votre meilleur ami n'agrandissait pas la chance de rapprochement. Mais le blond n'y pouvait rien, depuis le retour du brun quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Au départ non mais ensuite, les regards du brun avaient commencé à laisser son regard s'appesantir sur lui. Il avait tout d'abord cru halluciné pourquoi Sasuke ferait-il ça ? Il avait même rigolé des fois tous seul en se disant qu'il avait pris la grosse tête pour s'imaginer des choses pareilles. Pourtant plus le temps passait, plus il se rendait compte qu'il n'hallucinait pas du tout. En plus des regards, il avait eu droit au rapprochement corporel comme les frôlements, les appuiements prononcés quand ils devaient se mettre dans la même cachette. Alors au départ, étant bi et sachant le physique avantageux de son meilleur ami il avait été flatté d'intéresser quelqu'un comme lui mais il s'était par la suite rappelé qu'il ne voulait pas s'être battue aussi longtemps pour perdre l'amitié du brun de nouveau. Il tenait trop à lui pour abandonner maintenant et tout gâcher s'ils n'étaient pas contents l'un de l'autre dans une relation plus… Approfondie, dirons-nous.

Alors oui, il avait fui mais, comprenez, il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir… Et même si 3 mois et demi de fuite intensive vous parait longs, pour le blond cette pause avait été trop courte. Et puis il n'osait pas non plus recroiser le brun car au moment où il s'était sentit flatté des avances et plus que prompt à leur répondre et bien justement… Il y avait répondu. Et à chacune d'entre-elles ! Que ce soit les sous-entendue, les frôlements, etc… Alors comment pouvait-il oser maintenant regarder son ami droit dans les yeux sachant qu'il avait coupé les ponts sans aucune explication. Le pire était qu'il savait que le brun avait compris son manège quand il avait voulu l'éviter puisqu'au départ il le poursuivait –Naruto faisait d'ailleurs parfois des rêves érotiques où le brun réussissait à le rattraper- mais ensuite il avait arrêté tout en continuant à lui faire ses minuscules sourires qu'il ne servait qu'aux personnes à qui il tenait –elles se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main- et après avoir bien ancré son regard dans le sien se détournait ou parfois s'était Naruto qui se détournait… Bon d'accord, la grande majorité des cas s'était Naruto qui se détournait.

Alors le voilà de retour devant le tentateur, comme l'appelaient les clones du blond entre eux. Il sentit la bouche fine du brun se rapprocher de son oreille rougissante, ce qui fit imperceptiblement assécher la sienne et vaciller son cœur. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus laborieuse en sentait la chaleur du souffle s'approcher également de son cou, faisant apparaître de la chair de poule qui ne passa pas inaperçue. Sans qu'il ne le sache un fin sourire satisfait se positionna fermement sur les lèvres du brun qui dans un faux accident les posa délicatement sous le lobe d'oreille. Un tressaillement lui répondit, ce qui agrandit le sourire devenu subtilement carnassier.

« - Désolé, souffla Sasuke près de la bouche de Naruto.

\- De quoi ? Bafouilla le blond à qui le silence, même sous tension, était préférable.

\- Je vois bien que ça te gêne d'être sur moi, dit Sasuke en prenant un air désolé parfaitement hypocrite, ce dont Naruto avait parfaitement conscience.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était de ta faute.

\- D'accord. Et sinon, ta _position_ te convient ? Il accentua bien sur le mot position, comme si Naruto n'avait pas saisi le sous-entendu. Parce que moi j'ai un peu mal aux fesses. »

Et sans attendre la réaction du blond, il leva son bassin pour le coller à celui de Naruto qui haleta discrètement mais pas assez quand la personne avait son oreille collée contre votre bouche. Le brun était bien bavard. C'était quelque chose que Naruto avait remarqué. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à la draguer, Sasuke était devenu particulièrement friand de leur discussion et surtout y participer pour y glisser à chaque phrase un sous-entendu graveleux. Naruto devait l'admette, pour ça, le brun était très fort. Un peu trop.

« - Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu n'es pas très causant aujourd'hui. Contrairement à toi, s'empêcha de répliquer le blond.

\- Je t'assure tout va bien, dit-il sèchement face à la fausse inquiétude, il regretta pourtant son ton brusque, cela ne lui ressemblait pas de s'énerver comme ça.

\- Si tu le dis, mais par contre tu ne peux pas me mentir sur un truc. Tu as très, très chaud. Le ton bas et chaud n'arrangeait d'ailleurs rien du tout pensa Naruto.

\- Quoi ? Croassa le blond.

\- Tu as le visage tout rouge. Peut-être pas que le visage d'ailleurs… »

Le regard du brun se baissa tranquillement pour, sans gêne aucune, regarder avec appétit l'intérieur du col de tee-shirt noir de Naruto, qui par reflexe sentit son ventre se contracter, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard de Sasuke qui lui renvoya un sourire ainsi qu'un regard pétillant. Il semblait que la situation n'était vraiment pas pour lui déplaire. Il leva sa main droite et vint remettre une mèche blonde en place, derrière la tête. La main s'égara pourtant au chemin du retour et décida de passer à travers le chemin de la joue légèrement rugueuse de barbe pour continuer son chemin jusqu'à qu'un doigt vienne caresser le coin de la bouche qui s'entrouvrit à son contact. Toutefois, le doigt ne se rapprocha pas plus et vint continuer son périple au menton puis à la mâchoire et enfin à la gorge qu'il sentit déglutir.

Naruto, lui, sans s'en rendre compte fixait le visage pâle face à lui et plus le temps passait, plus, sans qu'il ne le remarque, ses mains qui encadraient le visage du brun s'aplatissaient de plus en plus à force de s'appuyer dessus et son dos s'arrondissait au fur et à mesure que son visage s'avançait vers celui de Sasuke. Ce-dernier avait lui-aussi finit par crocheter ses yeux dans les siens et suivait avec fascination l'avancée du blond vers lui. Il remarqua encore plus de détails sur le visage les nombreux mais courts cils blonds, les légères rougeurs dans le blanc de l'œil, les gerçures sur les lèvres, les sourcils épais, les pommettes hautes, l'odeur musquée, la mâchoire carrée, le grain de peau un peu sec mais lumineux d'être trop resté au soleil à s'entrainer.

Quand enfin leurs souffles se mêlèrent tellement que leurs bouches se frôlaient parfois, le brun initia le baiser, bien trop impatient. Et ce qu'il imagina comme passionné ne le fut pas. Car le blond se recula dès le contact établi. Il regardait maintenant le brun, hagard. Puis dans le minuscule habitacle, malgré que ce soit un murmure, Sasuke l'entendit très distinctement souffler « Et puis merde ! » avant de l'embrasser sauvagement, si brusquement que le brun ouvrit grand les yeux sous le choc mais sans trop s'attarder sur le sens de la phrase il se mit à partager et surtout apprécier le baiser.

Il enroula ses bras autour du cou du blond qui place insidieusement les siens contre son dos pour le pousser contre son torse. Sasuke se faisait dévorer la bouche, et il se laisser manger avec plaisir. Laisser les rennes au blond ne le dérangeait pas tellement il était trop pris à lui répondre. Naruto ne semblait n'avoir ni besoin de respirer ni de ralentir le rythme. Il sentit sa lèvre se faire suçoter et mordiller, ce qui le laissa pantelant. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de penser à autre chose qu'à son érection grandissante et gênante que ses lèvres furent reprises d'assaut si fort que ses dents percutèrent celles du blond à travers leurs lèvres. Les langues revinrent jouer ensemble et Sasuke sentit un léger fil de salive coulé sur son cou. Naruto avait dû le sentir car il lâcha la bouche sous le halètement de Sasuke pour venir lui lécher le filet de la base du cou jusqu'à la commissure de la bouche après avoir dégagé la gorge en tirant en arrière sur les cheveux. La tête bien tirée, Sasuke profitait de sentir le blond lui mordiller la mâchoire, la jonction oreille/cou, et la gorge.

Au même instant, Sasuke leva ses fesses qui commençaient à devenir douloureuse à force d'être coupées de sang. Mais quand il voulut les reposer contre la paroi du sol, il fut coupé dans son mouvement par la seconde main de Naruto qui, impitoyablement, plaqua son bassin douloureux contre le sien, les laissant également gémir de concert. Ensuite et férocement, il recommença à embrasser par Sasuke qui se laissait dépasser par ce blond donnant l'impression d'être partout. La main tenant les cheveux à la base de sa nuque, l'autre pétrissant ses fesses en faisant exprès des caresses vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Et cette même main qui l'obligeait à se frotter contre le sexe dur du blond qui faisait également durcir le sien et lui faire perdre le fil de ses pensées.

Il n'arrivait qu'à juste serrer fortement le tee-shirt du blond et à se tenir contre la paroi à sa gauche. Les jambes repliées, il essayait tant bien que mal de trouver une position convenable pour aider au mieux Naruto dans ses frottements. Il plaça finalement sa main sur le sol et s'aida de cette dernière pour frictionner leur bassin. La bouche toujours très occupée, il laissait une litanie de soupirs entre chaque baiser passer ses barrières et qui, il le voyait, échauffaient encore plus le blond. Pourtant à un moment donné, Sasuke recula le blond.

« - Attends, attends Naruto ! S'écria Sasuke en le repoussant.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je t'ai fait mal ?! S'inquiéta le blond.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que tu vas un peu… Vite. J'ai besoin de respirer tu sais, haleta-t-il, toujours en recherche d'air.

\- Euh… Oui. Pardon.

\- Hm. »

Sasuke haletait toujours et il ferma les yeux pour mieux inspirer. Mais son souffle se bloqua quand il sentit celui de Naruto sur sa joue. Il finit par soupirer d'aise quand il ne sentit qu'un bisou sur cette dernière. Sasuke ne rouvrit pas les yeux et se détendit totalement en profitant des caresses qui lui étaient administrées. Tout était très doux, Naruto embrassait son visage avec tendresse, et celle-ci gonfla le cœur de Sasuke qui profita de la douceur. Cependant, elle fut de courte durée. Toujours doucement malgré tout, Sasuke, les yeux toujours clos, sentit une main aventureuse se glisser entre leur corps et s'approcha dangereusement de son bas-ventre. Il allait protester mais on ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« - Non, n'ouvres pas les yeux, chuchota Naruto en posant une main sur ses paupières qu'il referma, ainsi que sa bouche qui s'était entrouverte pour le questionner. »

La bouche continua sa délicate exploration sur sa peau et la main reprit son périple vers son entre-jambe. Elle se posa tendrement sur le membre et du bout des doigts, prodigua des massages avant de finalement se lasser et d'ouvrir la braguette plus le bouton du pantalon de Sasuke. Sa respiration se coupa et il ahana le prénom du blond tout en se forçant à ne pas ouvrir les yeux sous la main de blond, restée dessus. La langue et les dents du blond vinrent cajoler la mâchoire et le cou du brun qui sentait la chaleur recommencer à se propager partout dans son corps et le plaisir se répandre. Il se crispa en sentant la main, froide par rapport aux fournaises qu'était devenu son caleçon, rentrée en contact avec sa verge.

Soupirant d'aise quand elle le prit en main, il lâcha un long gémissement quand, au même instant un pouce vint gentiment riper son gland avec l'ongle et une bouche s'amuser à suçoter fiévreusement sa clavicule. Pendant qu'il sentait un courant d'air chaud passé sur la marque encore chaude de salive, la main s'activa à pomper plus fort le sexe tendu. Une litanie de « Oh », « Ah », « Oui » et de « Naruto » sortit de la bouche de Sasuke qui se laissait mener comme une poupée. Cependant, la cajoleuse main arrêta toute activité au moment même où du liquide pré-séminal goutta au bout du gland.

Miaulant de dépit, il grogna ensuite en entendant le léger rire attendrit qui y répondit. Il tenta de rouvrir les yeux puisque la main sur ses paupières l'avait également abandonnée tout comme la bouche affectueuse. Mais Naruto vint immédiatement souffler contre sa bouche : « Non, pas encore ». Alors, il obéit et marmonna pour la forme. En entendant, un bruit de tissu bouger, le brun se douta que le blond venait d'ouvrir son pantalon et de baisser son caleçon. Et effectivement, ça ne rata pas, le sexe pulsant du blond vint bientôt rejoindre son homologue, et qui ensemble, commencèrent à se frotter.

Naruto soupirait, grognait et gémissait et Sasuke ne s'en sortait pas mieux. L'Uzumaki avait finit pas prendre leurs érections en main et les asticotait de son mieux. Sasuke bougeait son bassin autant qu'il le pouvait, cherchant le plus frictions possible. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça. Pourtant, ça commençait à trainer en longueur et le brun en vint presque à regretter le moment « sauvage » de tout à l'heure. Il sentit son ventre se contracter au souvenir récent. La sensation de se faire dévorer par le blond lui avait embrasé les reins comme jamais. Le seul hic à ce genre de situation était que lui, contrairement au blond, ressentait le besoin de respirer plus… Souvent, dirons-nous.

« - Plus fort Naruto, susurra-t-il. »

Il n'eut pas besoin de le répéter deux fois. Le blond vint vigoureusement pomper leurs deux verges, aussi rapidement que fortement. Sasuke ne criait pas son plaisir mais n'en était pas loin, la tête rejetée en arrière il ne faisait que dire le prénom de son amant. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux et croisa le regard bleu rougeoyant du blond ainsi que les légères canines qui pulsaient contre la lèvre inférieure. Il respirait la bestialité, et cela excita d'autant d'autant plus le brun dont les yeux se voilèrent en conséquence. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux et au moment où il se sentit jouir, le brun dont les mains avaient été immédiatement se fixer contre le dos du blond, le força grâce à elles à se rapprocher de lui. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était l'emportement de Naruto qui le mordit la jonction entre son cou et son épaule presque jusqu'au sang et qui le fit jouir en de petits mais nombreux jets sur le torse du blond qui jouit à son tour contre le sien.

Pantelants, ils reprenaient leur respiration, les yeux clos. Sans chercher à s'éloigner, leurs mains essayèrent de trouver les parois de la cage mais ouvrant brusquement les yeux en sentant à la place de ce qui devait être du verre, un courant d'air. Et ainsi, ils découvrirent qu'ils venaient d'apparaître au milieu d'une place publique de Konoha. Les gens formaient un cercle gêné autour d'eux et Sasuke et Naruto rougirent d'embarra quand ils se rappelèrent que leurs pantalons étaient encore défaits. Ils se collèrent un peu plus pour dissimuler le tout mais le rapprochement créa une vague de murmures venant des voyeurs.

Heureusement pour eux, Shikamaru débarqua sur la place pour savoir de quoi retournait cet attroupement et réagit au quart de tour en voyant de quoi il s'agissait. Aussitôt, il commença à faire partir les personnes et quand enfin tout le monde fut parti, il vit Naruto tendre une main vers Sasuke encore au sol, leur pantalon reboutonné.

« - Vous devriez faire quelque chose pour vos tee-shirt, soupira Shikamaru.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda automatiquement le blond en regardant leurs hauts. Il blêmit quand il vit les tâches blanchâtres encore fraîches –et c'était un euphémisme- dessus. Il les retira en quatrième vitesse, tout comme le brun, se retrouvant tous les deux torse-nu.

\- Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça, chuchota Sasuke.

\- Que-ce que tu veux dire ? S'étonna Naruto.

\- … Rien, dit le brun en évitant son regard.

\- Sasuke, gronda Naruto.

\- J'en avais marre que tu m'évites, alors je t'ai envoyé la boîte par la poste après que Shikamaru m'ait aidé à la fabriquer puis je l'ai déposé à la poste juste après mettre mit à l'intérieur. Te connaissant, toi et ta curiosité je savais que tu allais tomber dans le panneau. Ensuite, il suffisait juste de jouer de mon charme naturel.

\- Quoi ?! S'insurgea le blond. C'est une blague !

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu étais innocent comme un agneau ! Tu n'avais aucune raison de répondre à mes avances puis d'un seul coup tout arrêter sans explication ! Et j'estime t'avoir donné assez de temps pour me la donner cette explication !

\- Et c'est un raison de nous faire réapparaitre devant tout le village !

\- Oh arrêtes cinq minutes ! Tout le village, ne me fais pas rire, il y avait à peine une vingtaine de gens ici ! Et puis ce n'était pas prévu du tout, on n'était censé se retrouver chez-toi !

\- On voit comme ça a bien marché !

\- Tu n'as qu'à voir avec Shikamaru, c'était son idée la boîte !

\- C'est vrai, Shikama- Ben, il est passé où ? Dit Naruto en regardant dans toutes les directions, sans savoir que leur ami avait pris la poudre d'escampette au moment même où la discussion avait dérapé.

\- Ne changes pas de sujet ! Donne-moi ta réponse ! Réattaqua Sasuke.

\- Qu'elle réponse ?! Continua Naruto tout aussi remonté, avec la sensation, justifiée, de s'être fait piéger.

\- Ne fait pas l'idiot ! Est-ce que tu vas enfin assumer ton attirance pour moi ou continuer à faire l'autruche !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

\- Ça suffit Naruto ! Tu viens de littéralement me branler –l'emploi de ce terme vulgaire prouve à quel point il était remonté- ! Arrêtes de nier !

\- Et alors, je n'ai pas le droit de m'amuser quelques fois ?

\- Pas de cette manière, ou en tout cas jamais aux dépends de tes amis !

\- Eh bien… Les gens changent !

\- Tu te moques de moi ? Qui nous rabâche les oreilles qu'il va devenir Hokage depuis ses débuts ! Tu n'as pas changé en 20 ans d'existence ! Alors ne viens pas me dire que les gens changent !

\- Mais je t'emmerde et bien profond Sasuke !

\- Oui, tu as raison tu m'emmerdes ! Mais, je crois que c'est plutôt m'enculer bien profond, comme tu dis, que tu aurais voulu ! Mais visiblement tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux ! »

Et Sasuke ne savait pas à quel point c'était vrai. Naruto, ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. S'il était énervé ce n'était pas vraiment à cause de la boîte mais c'était plutôt qu'il ne savait quelle réaction il devait adopter vis-à-vis du brun. Car bien que toute cette histoire lui laissa un arrière-goût amer, il savait qu'il avait sa part de responsabilité comme l'avait si bien souligné le brun. Donc le problème était bien qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire ! Devait-il se comporter comme d'habitude, comme avant ? Ou reprendre la fuite et recommencer à l'éviter ? Ou bien alors commencer à entretenir une relation avec le brun qui lui plaisait certes mais qu'il avait tellement galérer à ramener, que l'idée de le perdre de nouveau à cause d'une amourette qui avait mal finit lui faisait légèrement peur.

Sasuke, face au silence du blond, se calma quelque peu sentant son ami perdu. Il roula des yeux en se disant qu'il n'avait que lui pour se coltiner quelqu'un qui se compliquait autant la vie pour rien. Sans quitter les yeux de Naruto qui ne le regardaient pas vraiment, comme dans le vide, il s'avança doucement laissant du temps pour se faire repousser, puis prit le visage du blond en coupe. Toujours aussi doucement et en étant sûr que le blond était cette fois bien concentré sur lui, il approcha son visage de son vis-à-vis. Très proche des lèvres et pourtant si loin, Sasuke avançait petit à petit, voulant que ce soit l'autre qui franchisse le pas.

« - Sasuke, je ne peux pas, l'arrêta tendrement le blond.

\- Pourquoi, souffla Sasuke se laissant repousser mais plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner.

\- Pourrais-tu me jurer qu'on ne courra pas dans un mur tous les deux ?

\- Définis courir dans un mur ? Plissa des yeux le brun.

\- Sasuke, rappela à l'ordre le blond, pensant que le brun ne prenait pas leur conversation au sérieux.

\- Eh bien, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par-là ? Pour toi c'est quoi courir dans un mur ? Se disputer ? Ressentir de la jalousie, de la peine, de la colère voir parfois de la haine ? Avoir l'envie de frapper l'autre ? Se décevoir ? Ne pas réussir à se supporter ? Se plaindre de l'autre ?

\- Un peu de tout ça. Mais qu'on ne se quittera pas, le regard de Naruto passait d'un œil à l'autre de Sasuke, à la recherche de la réponse. Le brun se retint de rire, mais comprit que l'autre le prendrait mal, alors il refoula son éclat et prononça le plus sérieusement du monde :

\- Naruto. Je ne peux et ne pourrait jamais te le promettre. Tu ne pourras jamais t'engager avec quelqu'un en lui demanda ça. Qui pourrait le savoir que tu ne me quitteras pas dans deux mois ou dix ans ? Celui ou celle qui te répondrait qu'il ne te quittera jamais est un menteur, parce que tout pourrait arriver. Imagine que tu sois marié à quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être qu'en me voyant tu regretteras de ne pas avoir accepté de tenter l'expérience, en te disant que tout aurait pu être différent, aurait peut-être pu être mieux. Tu ne veux pas essayer parce que ça t'effraye qu'on puisse ne plus jamais se parler ? Je ne pourrais jamais calmer ta peur. Et t'en faire pour notre amitié ne sert à rien, elle a déjà changé quand je t'ai fait des avances pour la première fois et quand tu les as accepté. Rien ne sera pareil que tu le veuille ou non. Alors je te demande ? As-tu envie de me rejeter pour une amitié qui a déjà évoluée et ne pourra jamais plus redevenir comme avant, ou préfères-tu être avec moi pour ne pas avoir de regrets. Car ça je peux te le promettre Naruto, tu n'auras jamais de regrets d'avoir tenté, même si ça foire. Alors, tu choisis quoi ?

\- Mais Sasuke je ne t'aime même pas ! S'exclama Naruto. Sasuke aurait pu mal le prendre mais compris ce qu'il voulut dire. Il ne ressentait pas de l'amour.

\- Et moi non plus Naruto. Je ne peux pas te dire que je t'aime et je ne te demande pas non plus de me le dire ou de le ressentir. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de risquer d'être ensemble et plus tard de m'aimer.

\- Je ne sais pas Sasuke. J-

\- Bon ! Très bien ! Essayons autre chose ! Et si je commençais à sortir avec Saï ! S'écarta Sasuke en levant les bras d'exaspération.

\- Saï ?! Mais il sort avec Ino, di Naruto en fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

\- Oui bon, avec Sakura !

\- Mais tu es gay Sasuke, Naruto commençait à être perdu.

\- Rhâââ t'es chiant ! Bon avec Kakashi !

\- Il est… Euh, pas trop vieux ?

\- Je m'en fous ! Bon imagine moi avec un inconnu, peu importe lequel ! Ça ne te fait rien de m'imaginer te faire ce que je t'ai fait avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Euh… J'sais pas, dit Naruto, largué par le raisonnement du blond.

\- Bon, tu sais quoi, laisses tomber ! Moi en tout cas, j'abandonne ! S'écria-t-il en levant les bras pour appuyer ses dires. »

Sasuke le planta-là, en continuant à pester dans sa barbe, le tee-shirt dans la main. Naruto, lui était perdu, vers la fin de la conversation il n'avait plus du tout compris le brun. Pourquoi lui parlait-il d'un coup de sortir avec ses amis ? Toujours dans le coltard et torse-nu, il rentra chez-lui en constatant que la boîte avait disparu, il haussa les épaules. Ça l'arrangeait qu'elle disparaisse. Plein de poussière et de sueur, il alla prendre une douche après avoir mis ses affaires et surtout son tee-shirt au sale. Une fois propre, il ferma derrière-lui et alla chez Ichiraku, la nuit étant déjà tombée pendant sa douche. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait faim ! En voyant le petit resto, il tâta ses poches à la recherche de son portefeuille pour savoir combien il pourrait dépenser. Malheureusement, après avoir tâté l'entièreté de son corps, il ne put que constater qu'il l'avait soit perdu, soit oublié. Mince alors.

Levant les yeux derrière-lui en regardant le sol à la recherche de l'objet perdu (oublié ?) puis en se retournant pour voir le resto et se demanda s'il devait refaire tout le chemin en sens inverse ou s'il pourrait marchander son repas et payer la prochaine fois. Toujours dans le doute, il remarqua sans vraiment y prêter attention deux clients partir du restaurant. Faisant la moue, hésitant encore, il se retourna en direction de son appartement puis fit volte-face en reconnaissant le rire de Sasuke. Mais que faisait-il là ?

Il allait le héler pour lui demander plus d'explications pour tout à l'heure mais le prénom mourut dans sa gorge en le voyant accompagné. D'habitude cela ne l'aurait pas gêné, mais il vit très bien le bras de l'inconnu autour des hanches du brun descendre vers son séant. Le blond s'offusqua, avant d'entendre le brun gémir doucement et attirer l'inconnu dans une ruelle attenante avec sourire vicelard. Il n'avait même pas prêté attention au blond. Celui-ci sentit son sang s'échauffer de colère et il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le futur lieu de débauche. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était aussi énervé et s'en fichait totalement ! Puis juste avant de se rendre visible pour les deux hommes, il s'arrêta brusquement.

Il était jaloux.

Constatant ça, il repensa aux paroles de Sasuke et comprit où l'autre avait voulu en venir. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être jaloux s'il refusait d'être avec le brun. Il était coincé maintenant, même s'il avait peur, il ne se sentait pas d'être constamment jaloux et de laisser le brun à quelqu'un d'autre. Il allait fermement arrêter les deux autres quand une seconde fois, il s'arrêta en regardant Ichiraku. Fronçant les sourcils, il comprit une nouvelle chose. En sachant que le brun ne courrait pas après les ramen, et en sachant qu'il y avait d'autres restaurants que le brun préférait largement, il était évident que le brun aurait amené une de ses futures proies partout sauf ici. Naruto comprit facilement qu'il était censé voir cette scène. Gloussant contre sa main, il pensa fort « Sacré Sasuke ! ». Il eut alors une idée.

Passant devant le rue, il fit semblant d'être surpris de voir Sasuke avec qui il croisa le regard puis feignant d'être hésitant, il leva finalement le pouce dans un signe d'encouragement et lui fit un sourire lumineux qui fit écarquiller les yeux de Sasuke. Il repartit, le pas légèrement plus tendu, tout de même en colère de voir un autre homme en train de bécoter le cou du brun et de le caresser en dessus de son col roulé noir. Le dos contre le mur et les bras croisés, il attendit légèrement de voir si l'Uchiwa allait aller jusqu'au bout de son plan. Allait-il coucher avec ce type dans cette rue malfamée ? Bien-sûr si le brun le faisait vraiment, il interviendrait, montrant à Sasuke qu'il était jaloux. Mais si l'autre ne le faisait pas, c'était lui qui « remporterait cette victoire ». Soudainement, et sans qu'il ne le voit les passants commencèrent à le regarder bizarrement. Pourtant il ne faisait que sourire. Un sourire satisfait à foutre les j'tons. Le pourquoi ?

Sasuke avait du mal à se débarrasser de l'autre type. Il retint un ricanement de la main, quand Sasuke, en le repoussant, se trompa de prénom. L'autre éclata de colère en l'insultant, il sut que le visage du brun s'était refermé, rien que par la voix qui claqua méchamment contre le type. Bien fait, pensa Naruto. L'inconnu insulta la famille du brun et même le blond grimaça sous l'injure et encore plus en entendant le bruit caractéristique d'un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Ouche, ça devait faire mal, ça. L'autre gars, sortit de la rue en faisant pleuvoir les insultes puis en voyant le blond adossé à la sortit, il le fusilla des yeux et s'éloigna en grommelant.

Sasuke laissait également fleurir des mots de roturiers sur sa langue et au moment où lui aussi sortait, déçu de la réaction du blond et prêt à aller au premier bar qu'il trouvait pour boire comme un trou, il fut de nouveau plaquer contre un mur. Son souffle se coupa sous l'impact pourtant pas trop rude et il regretta de ne pas avoir pris son katana en sentant que la force de son agresseur dépassait la sienne. Il avait l'impression d'être coincé entre deux murs. Puis la panique le prit quand il sentit ses mains se faire ramener au-dessus de sa tête. Ce n'était tout de même pas un violeur ! Pas lui, ce serait trop dégradant ! Il se débattit beaucoup plus en s'imaginant le déshonneur qui allait le toucher, s'il se laissait faire. Et il sentit qu'il gagnait du terrain dans la bataille. Naruto, car s'était bien lui, sentait également qu'il perdait l'avantage, alors il décida de dévoiler que c'était lui, un tout petit peu plus tôt que prévu.

« - Sas'ke, chuchota-t-il suavement.

\- Na-Naruto ?

\- Lui-même. Alors comme ça, on essaye de me rendre jaloux ? Lui murmura-t-il très près de l'oreille, laissant un courant d'air chaud passer sur les cartilages sensibles.

\- Pas du-, allait réfuter le brun, avant de reprendre le jeu du l'autre. Et ça fonctionne ?

\- J'sais pas… De ton point vu, je suis jaloux ?

\- Terriblement je dirais.

\- Alors ça doit être vrai. Mais, j'imagine que je n'avais pas de quoi m'inquiéter, tu n'es pas allé jusqu'au bout.

\- Hm, grogna le brun. Je savais que tu allais venir, parce que je savais que tu étais jaloux, dit le brun, la joue collée contre le béton et les bras plaqués de part et d'autre de sa tête.

\- Menteur, souffla-t-il. »

La conversation se termina sous les baisers du blond contre le dessous de son oreille et jusque la partie légèrement découverte de la nuque, à la racine des cheveux. Sasuke soupira de confort et se colla contre le mur chaud derrière lui qui laissait passer une légère boursoufflure contre ses fesses. Il ricana gentiment sous le râle appréciateur du blond quand il frotta son postérieur sur le renflement.

« - Arrêtes-ça, grogna le blond. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Naruto était toujours plus animal quand il était excité –et c'était là encore un euphémisme-. Ça serait mentir que de dire que ce comportement ne l'émoustillait pas.

\- Pourquoi, je ne fais rien, susurra Sasuke, faisant l'innocent.

\- Je veux parler, gronda le blond avec difficulté.

\- C'est souvent dur de paraître crédible quand on a un début d'érection, tu ne crois pas ? Sasuke s'amusait follement !

\- Sasuke, écoute-moi, le retourna-t-il.

\- Quoi, bon sang ! S'agaça le brun.

\- Je ne t'aime pas, il continua malgré le haussement de sourcil de Sasuke, et je n'ai toujours pas envie de gâcher notre amitié mais-

\- Mais quoi Naruto ! Cracha Sasuke, hargneux.

\- Mais je veux quand même bien être –déglutition bruyante- ton… Petit-ami.

\- Dobe. Tu nous as arrêtés juste pour dire ce que j'avais déjà très bien compris ? Réellement ? Je ne suis pas stupide, j'imagine que le fait que tu viennes avouer devant moi que tu es jaloux montre qu'on entame quelque chose. Alors maintenant tais-toi et reprends où en était.

\- J'ai le droit de vouloir être clair, Teme.

\- Oui, tu as le droit ! S'agaça le brun à bout. Maintenant on peut continuer, oui ou non !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es impatient. Ne viens pas te plaindre, après.

\- Ce n'est pas mon genre, s'approcha Sasuke avec un rictus narquois. »

Sasuke dit ça, mais l'éclat rouge orangé qui passa dans les yeux de son amant lui dit qu'il était peut- être un peu présomptueux. Il pria que la terrible rumeur sur l'endurance du blond était infondée, sinon il allait regretter ses paroles. Pourtant, une partie de son esprit espéra tout de même sa véracité. Imaginer être obligé d'avoir orgasme sur orgasme lui retournait l'estomac d'envie et faisait encore plus grimper sa température corporelle et son érection. Il avait hâte de voir à quelle sauce il allait être mangé.

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

 ** _Alors ? Pas dégueu ou si ?_**

 ** _Léchouilles Baveuses,  
_**

 ** _IdéaLise._**


End file.
